Deratsueigar
is a Zangyack Imperial Guard sent by Ackdos Gill to assist Warz Gill. Character History )]] Deratsueigar arrived on the Gigant Horse, attacking a couple of Gormin until Barizorg stops him and Warz recognizes him. He chided Damaras for not being able to conquer an planet like Earth. With a new ally from his father on his side, Warz wasted no time in sending his forces down to Earth, he was accompanied by Deratsueigar, Barizorg and a Gormin army. After Kaoru cut down every Gormin Sailor in her path, a Zangyack army led by Warz, Barizorg and Deratsueigar beamed down to the scene, only to be confronted by the Gokaigers. All of the Gormin Sailors and Sugormin units were eliminated by the Gokaigers, who turned their attention to Warz. Deratsueigar then faced the Gokaigers in protection of his superior. The Gokaigers changed into the Zyurangers, but were no match for Deratsueigar's swordsmanship. They changed their strategy and use the Dynamen keys, but Deratsueigar is impervious to the Super Dynamite attack. Still having more fight in them, the Gokaigers change into the Gingamen. GingaBlue charges toward Warz while the other four latch on to Deratsueigar, but Barizorg forces him to change back into Gokai Blue and a sword fight ensues. It was soon revealed that Barizorg was Joe's old friend, Sid Bamick. Captain Marvelous was wounded trying to protect Joe in his confusion, Warz was also wounded in the gunfire, forcing him, Barizorg and Deratsueigar to retreat. Deratsueigar is later sent back to Earth to call out the Gokaigers and slaughter them all, before he was surprisingly defeated by them. Enlarged to take out his defeat on the city, Deratsueigar is finally destroyed by Shinken GokaiOh. He revived in ''Super Hero Taisen as a member of the Shocker/Zangyack Alliance. As the evil organizations unite, Deratsueigar and the others are sneak attacked by Red Buster and , and he is seen helping the commander Daiyarl getting back up. During the final battle he is briefly seen fighting GaoRed, who appeared to be evenly matched, and he later fights ShinkenRed, and DekaBlue. Notes *Height:201 cm (50.3 m: Giant) *Weight:151 kg (377.5 t: Giant) Portrayal Deratsueigar is voiced by , who later voiced Beet J. Stag/Stag Buster in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters ''and Waredonaiyer in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie. Behind the scenes *Deratsueigar is the first opponent of Gokaigers to appear in more than one episode, though mainly it was because he was a villain of a two-parter. ** He is also the first Imperial Guard to appear. Unlike Dyrandoh and Zatsurig, he is send by the emperor instad of accompanying with him. *His appearance is based on a Batzler Soldier making his motif that of a crab. *His name comes from the phrase "Dera tsuyoi ga" (でら強いがー), which in Nagoya-ben means "It's very strong". * Being the monster of the Shinkenger tribute, he is similar to Ayakashi Ushirobushi, as both are powerful swordsmen who are stronger than the average monster of the week and are the monster of episodes 11 and 12 of their respective series. Appearances * ''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 11: The Serious Rebellion'' **''Ep. 12: The Guaranteed Showy Samurai'' **''Ep. 45: The Confused Ninja'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen See Also *Waredonaiyer- The Red Version External links *Deratsueigar on the TV Asahi site Category:Sentai Villains Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Space Empire Zangyack Category:Sentai Generals Category:Deceased Sentai Villains